The invention concerns a dusting device for use behind or on dust-generating machines and/or facilities in underground mine and tunnel construction with a dusting device housing which has a demister provided with moistening nozzles and a drip catcher, to which a ventilator with drive arranged in the input side/output side region is allocated.
Such a dusting device is known from German Patent 198 53 190 A1. This known dusting device possesses a ventilator that is arranged between input and output side, thus in the crude gas stream, that is, in front of the demister and the drip catcher. Not only are moistening nozzles allocated to or arranged in front of the demisters, but also the ventilator wheel, which is consequently subjected to stress not only from dust, but also from drops of water. Additional moistening nozzles are arranged in the region of the transmission so that the previously moistened dust reaches the region of the demister. The nozzles arranged there spray in the direction of the demister to promote a separation of the mud in the demister. Apart from the numerous moistening and water nozzles inserted in front, it is disadvantageous that no uniform water mist is specified which leads to a moistening of the dust transported with the crude gas. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that no compact construction of the dusting device is possible owing to the arrangement described, but rather only a long, extended construction.